Had Enough
by FrustrationNeverLetsGo
Summary: Itachi smirked and spoke his last words. 'Heaven... help you..' he coughed up blood and died. Uchiha Itachi died hating what his brother became. After years and years Uchiha Sasuke felt the thing called remorse. The morphine wore off.


Ok, dude. I was reading over the lyrics to Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin and decided it was perfect for a Sasuke and Itachi thing. So I feel cooooool lmao. But, I knew I had to do a song fic about it.

**Disclaimer: ****FrustrationNeverLetsGo does not own Naruto or Had Enough.**

--------------------------------------

Eight year old Uchiha Sasuke was running home.

"I'm so late!" he exclaimed and continued running. He looked at a post and he could have sworn he saw someone there, but there was no one there anymore. He looked at the houses, all the lights were off.

"It's too early for anyone to be in bed.." he thought to himself and quickened his pace. He saw his aunt and uncle laying on the ground; dead. "Aunt... Uncle.." he whispered horrified. "Oh no, mother, father!" he shouted and ran home. He entered the house shouting, "MOTHER! FATHER!" he couldn't find them. He finally came across a room. He heard movement, "someone's.. in there." He stood frozen in fear.

"Move... move.." he says to himself and pushes open the doors to the room. There he sees his parents dead. He felt tears in his eyes. Someone started to move from the shadows. It was Itachi, "Big brother! Itachi! Who could have done this? And why?! wipe out our whole clan!" a shuriken zoomed past Sasuke's shoulder. Itachi said not a word. Sasuke put his hand to his shoulder. He didn't speak either.

Itachi closed his eyes and then opened them, looking at Sasuke. Mangekyo sharingan. He was forcing Sasuke to see the death of the clan. His uncle, his aunt, mother, father. His whole family.

"ITAAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIT!!!" The illusion stopped. Sasuke fell to the floor. He was looking straight at his parents eyes; their cold, still, non moving, lifeless eyes. After a moment Sasuke got up and ran at Itachi.

"Why?! Why did you do this?!" Sasuke shouted.

"To test my power." Itachi answered as though it was simple and not wrong at all.

"To test.. your power?" Sasuke tried to attack him and Itachi threw him back. Then Sasuke got up and ran. "I don't want to die.. I don't want to die.." he whispered. Then Itachi appeared in front of him. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! DON'T KILL ME!" he shouted.

"Little brother, you're pathetic. If you want to kill me, settle for hating me until you can. Hate me and live like the coward you are. Clinging to life without honor."

_Milk it for all it's worth  
Make sure you get there first  
The apple of your eye  
The rotten core inside_

We are all prisoners  
Things couldn't get much worse  
I've had it up to here  
you know your end is near

You had to have it all  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard  
You will get what you deserve

When all is said and done  
I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery  
And hate what you've become 

Uchiha Sasuke was now 12 years old. He was now going to be a genin, and he had just remebered what Itachi had done. Well.. he remebered every day of his life what had been done. It haunted him. He was frustrated so he put his hands in front of him and held them together. He closed his eyes.

"Team seven will be Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned. He was deep in thought, like he cared about the three man cell. Just two more to hold him back, he would never get to kill Itachi with these two dobes holding him back. Itachi had it all, power, father's love, just.. everything. He had it all in Sasuke's eyes. He mastered the Mangekyo sharingan at 13, he was an ANBU captain. Did Itachi have it all now? Was he satisfied with what he had? Did he have to test his powers by.. killing the whole clan? Sasuke muttered a 'hn.'_  
_

[Time Skip

Itachi was in the village, no he wasn't getting away now. Oh no, he wasn't getting away from Sasuke. Sasuke was stronger now. Much stronger. He would beat Itachi and kill him; he would not get away. He would not survive. Sasuke ran through the village his pace quickining, he was going faster and faster. He was so worried that he wouldn't get there in time; that he would be gone before he got there. He frowned and scowled deeper as he ran along, why was Itachi here? What was he doing? What was the purpose? Was he preparing to die?

_Intoxicated eyes  
No longer live that life  
You should've learned by now  
I'll burn this whole world down_

Uchiha Itachi stood still. He looked down upon the kyuubi container and frowned. This was it? This loud-mouth blonde that was weak, useless, lazy and rather cocky. He could tell just by looking at him. His frown deepened. He remebered something his mother once said, "if you frown so much like that you'll get wrinkles." He scoffed at this; like he cared what his face would like when he was older. Useless parents, useless mother, useless family. They all deserved what they got. Sasuke was so weak; so useless.

"Itachi, this one looks like he might try to run. Want me to chop a leg off?" his partner, Kisame asks.

Itachi said nothing for a moment then said a simple, "yes."

The kyuubi container said nothing and his eyes widened. "Wh-what?" he asks with wide eyes. Then Jiraya appeared, shouting things like, "I do not fall to women! Gorgeous women bow down to me and fall to me!"

Itachi scoffed, the only woman that would bend to his will would be... well, no one. Possibly someone his own age, however old t_hat_ was. He just then fell deeper into his thoughts; still hearing what Jiraya was saying. He knew that Sasuke had mastered the sharingan by now; that it was probably activated now. He knew Sasuke was on his way, he could feel the unmasked chakra.

Sasuke ran into the building. "Uchiha Itachi!" he shouted.

"The sharingan.. Itachi, who is this kid and why does he look like you? I thought the Uchiha clan was wiped out... by you," said Kisame. Naruto's face displayed his immense shock. "This is.. Sasuke's.. brother?" Naruto whispered to himself.

Sasuke stood at the end of the hallway. He formed the chidori in his hand.

"It's just as you said, big brother. I've fostered my hate for you and now this is it for you."

Itachi then said, "this is my little brother."

"ENOUGH, NOW YOU DIE!" Sasuke shouted and ran at Itachi with the chidori in hand. When he went to attack Itachi he grabbed his wrist and twisted it to the left. Sasuke shouted in pain and Sasuke shouted in pain. Itachi twisted his arm more and broke it; the bones cracking could be heard clear where Naruto was standing. His eyes widened. He dropped Sasuke and then he just lays there.

"Pervy sage! I have to do something!"

"No," Sasuke said as he got up. "This is my fight."

"I'm not interested," Itachi said.

"Then get interested!" Sasuke exclaimed as he got up to attack him. Itachi kicked him and he flew back into a wall clear on the other end of the hallway. He got up. "Fine then," said Itachi. Itachi appeared at the end of the hallway and slammed Sasuke into the wall. "You still don't have enough hate," Itachi said. "And you know something..?" Itachi asked as he leaned his head close to Sasuke's ear then whispered, "you never will." Sasuke gritted his teeth. Itachi dropped him and Sasuke ran at him again. This ruthless beating continued. Then Itachi used the Mangekyo on Sasuke.. again.

"Ha ha ha, you were too weak to help them," Itachi laughed as the flashback of his parents murder was shown to him.

"No.. stop.."

The world burned out, leaving Sasuke knocked out.

_I need some peace of mind  
No fear of what's behind  
You think you've won this fight  
You've only lost your mind_

You had to have it all  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard  
You will get what you deserve

When all is said and done  
I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery  
And hate what you've become

[Time Skip

Sasuke remebered waking up and a strange blonde woman there. She was Tsunade. He didn't stay in the village for long; he abandoned them for power. He was turning into the very thing Itachi wanted him to become. Itachi would end up hating who he was; who he was becoming. Going to the snake man, Orochimaru, for power. Summoning snakes and whatnot. Itachi hated it. Sasuke was now the greedy little bastard; grabbing the power and seizing it. Holding it close to him. He did have it all; friends, power, looks, the bad ass personality, females at his feet. Everything. Itachi would leave Sasuke in even more misery when he failed in killing him again. 

Uchiha Sasuke woke up; his cold heart making him not care. His goal keeping him alive and fueling him. He ran on training and hate. No life, no friends. He had nothing now, just himself. He knew Oro-iliketouchinglittleboys-ichimaru would never let him go so he would kill him before he lived. His hands were drenched in blood; never to be washed off. It haunted him and would never leave him; it would stay with him no matter what. His katana and hands would forever carry that stentch; that burden. Taking one's life without a single thought. Breathing it in and enjoying the thrill. A sexual sadist; a brooding moody man that was well past the stage that called for the brooding. He had taken the lives of all those who cared about him; who loved him, wanting him back. When the commands for taking over Konoha had been re-issued he had not a second thought. He took the life of the silly girl that declared her love as her famous last words. The obnoxious blonde who was blabbing about being hokage and how he would be damned before he let a teme like him take over it. He took the life of the gray-haired sensei that taught him chidori. His last words were this.

_**Flashback.**_

_**The rain was pouring down drenching everyone in it's mist. A few souls were alive on this battle field. Sasuke ripped his katana out of a body, letting it's bloody form fall to the ground. "I.. I will always love you.. Uchiha-San.." He turned to the next and formed chidori; striking it down. He used his katana and chopped off the head, the blonde hair resting on top matted and blood all over it making it look auburn. His face displayed no emotion. This emotionless being, this horrible excuse for a man wore blood stained clothing. He was lean and tall, his raven hair was messed up. Bangs falling into his face and spiking in the back. The rain weighed it down, his skin was pale now and his eyes showed nothing. That is when you could see the onyx things; his sharingan was always activated nowadays. The power he inherited from his family that he didn't deserve to master. The rain made his clothes stick to him showing off his well-toned body. The rain hit him hard making some of the blood wash off of him.**_

_**"So, Sasuke.. this is your choice? To betray us all again and to be the hand that takes our lives and freedom? Does your goal blind you now? So much that you can't see the truth? That you are turning into exactly what Itachi wants you to be? Hm? But I think even Itachi would hate this bastard you've become. You are weak. You don't even know what you are, what you want to do. Do you think you'll even get a woman to have sex with you so you can rebuild your family? Do you think your children would be proud? Huh, Sasuke? Are you proud of what you've done? You don't deserve to live, coward."**_

_**This hit Sasuke. He growled and looked at Kakashi, his old sensei. He looked at him, "you know nothing, you understand nothing." Sasuke stated before a heated battle between the two started; a battle Sasuke won. A battle in no way Kakashi was prepared for. Kakashi ended up dying; his word's somewhat reached Sasuke. Only by enraging him.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

_Hold me down (I will live again)  
Pull me up (I will break it in)  
Hold me down (let me in)  
Hold me down_

You had to have it all  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard  
You will get what you deserve

Uchiha Sasuke once again ran. He had heard of Itachi's where abouts. He ran faster and faster. His emotionless eyes finally showing the hate and anger right before they flicked to his crimson colored sharingan. Sasuke glared, his scowl deepening, his hate blooming. The two emotions flowed threw like nothing else. All these years of not feeling, not caring, they were all ending. Yes they had fueled him all these years but it had ended. He just kept moving on; thinking the power would reverse the effect. That it would wear off the effects of the morphine that left him cold, insensitive and not feeling. He finally came upon Itachi.

"Are you ready to die?" he asks; speaking for the first time in years.

"Do you have enough hate, little brother?"

"Yes, I do."

"I've had enough of you, little pest."

"Too bad."

Sasuke ran at Itachi. Itachi grabbed him and flipped him over. "Little brother, you have the hate and the power, but mine surpasses yours." Sasuke didn't care and stabbed Itachi in the stomach. Itachi quickly ripped the kunai out and stabbed Sasuke in the chest. They fought for hours. Finally they were both worn out. Sasuke made three clones and had them hold Itachi still. He formed a chidori and drove it threw his heart.

Itachi smirked and spoke _his_ last words. "Heaven... help you.." he coughed up blood and died. Uchiha Itachi died hating what his brother became. After years and years Uchiha Sasuke felt the thing called remorse. The morphine wore off. He also felt something else; misery.

_When all is said and done  
I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery  
And hate what you've become_

Heaven help you  
Heaven help you. 

------------------------------------

This isn't the best, it really isn't. I was actually going to have Itachi kill Sasuke but I didn't. Review pleaaaseeee.. and anyone who reads this that is reading Star Gazing and Missions, they will be updated soon. I promise. Oh, and I was sittinng here explaining to my friend how awesome SakuraUchiha101 is. I remeber my last words, "she's just the most kick ass person ever." With that said and done I will leave. Catch ya later.

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


End file.
